thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Proudmore
Ethan Proudmore ''(Chace Crawford) ''is a vampire who has just settled in Fells Church in his attempt to find an old vampire who killed his sister, Arielle Proudmore. Ethan is in a relationship with Anna Plenters, a vampire, who at the moment is in Asia searching for a certain witch. Season 1 In "Pilot", Upon his arrival to Fells Church, Ethan gets a house on Grinder's Street. He meets Kristin Dawson, whom appears to be a broken girl looking for fun and her over jealous boyfriend, Chase King, and automatically creates a "bad vibe" with him. Kristin invites Ethan to a party, where he meets supposed witch, Warren], whom he has a short conversation with about school and Kristin. Soon they learn that Samantha Boone has just been found dead and drained of blood, and Ethan runs off. Ethan then comes face to face with Ellie Santos, a vampire from his past. Ethan then calls Alexandra Nicolaev, an old friend of his and the two question their arrivals in the town. In "Let Me In", Ethan gains Kristin Dawson's trust and meet's Miles Johnston, whom he develops a good friendship with. As the two talk about Chase King and Aron Misner. In "The Thirst", Ethan must put himself out there in order to protect Kristin from the dangers aorund her. Ellie isn't making it easy for him as she starts to up the stakes in her little game. During the events of "There Might Be Blood" & "Memoir", alot of secrets from Ellie's past are revealed, especially after Ethan must deal with Henry and the newly turned Michelle Richards. In "Great Expectations" & "The Choice", Ethan must tell Kristin everything about his life in order to beat a threat greater than Ellie herself. Soon Ethan and Ellie team up when Kristin is kidnapped by no one other than Henry...Johnston Everwood's presumed brother. As the constant battle with Henry ends with him being staked, nothing is the same again. Ethan tries to protect Kristin with all his might, and even becomes with Symone as the two of them have become good allies, this friendship is shown all throught Lockdown. During "The Sunrise" & "Spellbound", Ethan goes through great lengths just to protect Ellie's life, and all is revealed about the crystal and how it's connected to Kristin and Scarlet both. Ethan faces a lot of dangers this season, one being the fact he is hiding something and that something could cause the people he loves to die. As secrets from his past are revealed there may be more than meets the eye to this charming vampire. Ethan soon learns that not all is what it appears to be, especially when he must say goodbye to Alexandra, whom leaves for a while...soon Ethan attends Kristin's birthday party, and he and Kristin learn that Chase is a vampire, due to him being brought back to life, after Aron kills him. Later on Ethan will not only question his relationship with Kristin...but an force will soon cause him to question his own existence. Ethan was later attacked by Michael and Sheriff Strauss, which resulted in Michael's death. In the season finale, Ethan and Alexandra learned that the stakes were up against them, but Kristin proved loyal in the end. Before hand, Ethan faces the return of the love of his life, Anna Plenters. Season 2 Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 2 Characters